ManMan Oneshots
by Satanstruemistress
Summary: My man/man oneshots. Suggest pairs to me would ya?
1. Cody and Ted: Try

Cody spun around "What's _wrong_, Ted? I'm_ sick_ of your fucking attitude!"

"Nothing's wrong Cody! Damn!" Ted yelled folding his arms.

"Well _something's_ wrong you're being an ass!" Cody retorted taking a step closer to Ted.

"Heaven forbid somebody have a bad day!" Ted roared getting offensively close to Cody.

"A bad day, no; a bad week, yes!" Cody said loudly standing his ground.

"What's wrong, Ted?" Cody asked quietly, genuinely concerned for his best friend.

"I don't even know, Cody." Ted replied his eyes going to the floor. Cody was glad to hear that Ted's voice returned to normal tones. Ted looked up, into Cody's eyes. Cody swallowed, oh no. No, no, no. He hoped Ted wouldn't look back down. He'd notice a bulge in Cody's jeans. Cody swallowed loudly and looked down. "Um…"

He looked back up at Ted. Some strange light shown in Ted's eyes. Later, Cody couldn't even remember doing it, but he reached up and put his hands on either side of Ted's face. Slowly, he pulled Ted's lips down to his, and kissed him. He felt Ted's arms unfold, Cody thought Ted was going to push him off or punch him. Then, Ted's powerful arms were around him in a viselike grasp. One in the small of his back and the other in his hair, pushing him against Ted; preventing him from going anywhere. Cody was shocked for a moment. He felt the arm that was around his waist, start moving up and down his back. Little though he wanted to, Cody broke away from Ted. Cody looked at Ted, who grinned coyly, looking at the floor. "That's what I wanted. That's why I've been an ass. I wanted you and I didn't know how to tell you."

Cody's face broke into a grin. He kissed Ted again. And again. And again. Between kisses Cody told Ted "You could have just said something. You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you." Cody murmured with his cute little lisp that Ted loved so much.

"Oh believe me Cody, I know." Ted contradicted his hand on Cody's waist, a small, embarrassed smile on his face. Cody buried his face against Ted's neck. "Teddy?"

"Hmm?" Ted asked sliding his arms around Cody's lean waist.

"Um… do you want to… try… um…?"

Ted smirked. He knew what Cody wanted. He slipped his hand down Cody's jeans, stroking Cody's member. "This?"

"Yeah." Cody half moaned half whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that very much." Ted breathed into Cody's ear. Cody didn't need any further encouragement he pushed Ted into the small chair and undid his pants. Yanking Ted's pants off Cody looked up at Ted. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Ted touched Cody's face. "You know what? I've been daydreaming about this for months. So, yeah I do want this. Badly,"

Cody grinned and pulled off Ted's boxers.

Cody kissed the tip of Ted's dick. "Like what you see?" Ted whispered.

"It's amazing. So big. So fucking long. So thick. I can't wait to have it in me." Cody groaned. Then slid his mouth over Ted's shaft. Cody heard Ted draw in a deep breath. "Damn." Ted's fingers ran through Cody's dark hair as Cody slowly worked over Ted's cock.

"Cody." Ted whispered.

"What?" Cody asked around Ted's dick.

"That feels good."

Cody laughed making Ted moan.

"Here." Ted said flipping Cody so that he could thrust into Cody's mouth. He held Cody's head in place as he pushed again and again into Cody's mouth. Cody whimpered as Ted's balls hit his neck again and again.

Ted pulled out when he felt like he was about to cum. Cody gazed up at Ted. "Wanna try?" he asked.

Ted hesitated "Yeah." Cody smiled and stood to kiss Ted.

"It's alright," He whispered. "It's fun. I promise."

Ted kissed Cody again "Promise?" he asked.

"I promise." Cody whispered pushing Ted down onto the floor. Ted gazed at Cody above him.

"Ready?" Cody asked. Ted nodded Cody pushed against Ted's lips. They parted, Ted was surprised: he did like it. Liked the slightly numbing feel of Cody's cock being pushed in and out of his throat. Liked the taste of the liquid oozing out of the head of Cody's penis. He enjoyed the sensation of Cody's shaft throbbing as it ran over his tongue. But his favorite part was hearing Cody whimper, loved the sound of his labored breathing. He absolutely cherished the sound of Cody moaning his name.

"Ted, I'm going to…" Cody didn't get to finish his sentence. He moaned loudly and came into Ted's mouth. Ted was proud. He didn't lose any of it. He swallowed all of the scorching, white, bittersweet liquid. Cody pulled out of Ted's mouth and collapsed exhaustedly into Ted's waiting arms. Curling against Ted's chest Cody muttered in a tired, baby voice "I came."

Ted chuckled and kissed Cody's forehead, "I noticed."

"Have you ever tasted cum before?" Cody asked with his adorable lisp.

"Nope,"

"Did you like it?"

"Very much,"

Cody looked up into Ted's eyes. "Want to try one more thing? It's the best part."

Ted smiled and nodded. Cody beamed and tugged Ted up and over to the bed. Cody pushed Ted onto it. Cody lay on top of Ted and kissed him. Ted's hand clenched itself in Cody's hair. Kissing Cody made Ted realized something. He loved Cody. He was in love with another man. …Weird.

"I can't take it. I want you inside me." Cody groaned.

Ted grinned contentedly "Alright." Cody reached into his bag and drew out a little tube of gel.

Ted raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Cody asked pouring some on his fingers.

Ted laughed "I didn't say anything."

Cody rubbed a thin coat on Ted's dick.

"Cody." Ted murmured watching Cody's hand.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you wanted me inside you."

"I do." Cody said, looking up in surprise.

"Well, as good as it feels, rubbing lube on my dick is not getting me inside you."

Cody grinned. "Okay." He straddled Ted then lined Ted's dick up with his entrance, then slowly submerged up to the base of Ted's dick in his ass.

"Oh my god." Cody hissed, bowing his head.

Ted stayed still. Waiting for the okay from Cody. When Cody didn't say anything for a long while, Ted stroked the side of Cody's neck with his thumb. Cody looked into his eyes and nodded. Ted moved. Trying to find the angle that would make Cody's pain go away. Finally, after six thrusts, Cody moaned and his body trembled. "There, Ted, that angle."

Ted moved faster, hitting Cody's little bundle of nerves. Cody found and matched his pace. Watching Cody's pleasurably agonized face made Ted go faster, he wanted more of that face.

"Oh… shit, Ted." Cody looked into Ted's eyes. "Thank you." He sighed.

"…For what?" Ted asked puzzled.

"Being so… oh god…" Cody whimpered tilting his head back, and leaning backward to grab Ted's thighs. "… so amazing, so incredible. For just being my Teddy."

Ted's jaw fell open slightly. Then he smiled to himself. (Cody's eyes were closed.) Ted liked the sound of that…. 'my Teddy'.

He stayed silent, just watching Cody's face. Listing to the sound of Cody's tortured breathing.

"Teddy, you're bigger than what I'm used to." Cody whined after several minuets. "I like it."

Ted grinned. "I'm glad."

"Do you like being inside another man?" Cody purred.

"Yeah, I do. You're so tight. It's amazing."

"Yeah, ass is always tighter."

"So it always feels this good?" Ted asked groaning; the thought of being held so tightly every time he fucked Cody made Ted shoot.

"Oh god. Cody!" Ted screamed as he released wave after wave of his seed inside Cody.

"Ahh-hh! Fuck Teddy!" Cody whined as Ted's cum hit his spot over and over again.

"Oh my god." Ted murmured again.

Cody lay down on Ted's chest. Ted ran his fingers through Cody's hair, thinking.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like when your prostate gets hit?"

"Well…" he said slowly. "Let's put it this way. Penetration hurts, a lot, but when your prostate gets hit, you never want it to stop. It's amazing. No better feeling in the world."

"Hmm."

Cody sighed and looked up at Ted. "You want to try it don't you?"

"What?"

"You want me to fuck you."

Ted smiled sheepishly again. "How is it you can always read my mind?"

"I don't know. But… you know… I think… we should try it. I've never done it before though. I've always been the one being fucked."

Ted laughed "Cody, it'll be amazing no matter what, because I'm with you."

Cody mulled that over, then smiled. "Alright," he took the little bottle off the nightstand. He applied some to his first three fingers, then to Ted's ass. Cody looked up, Ted was watching him. Cody said "Ted, this'll hurt some, but not as much as me being inside you."

Ted just stared back at him, a small frown formed and his eyebrows came together.

Cody read his expression. "But… if you really want me to do this, I can make it feel good. It might take a little while though."

Ted's face relaxed slightly. He nodded.

Cody pushed in his index finger up to the second knuckle. Cody looked up at Ted nervously. He was staring at the wall, with an interested expression. Cody found the little nerve bundle (Ted moaned) and played with it for a second before inserting his middle finger. Ted sucked in his breath. Cody looked up in alarm. Ted looked down at Cody, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "It's alright. It feels good."

Cody smiled. Then inserted his third finger. Ted's fingers worked themselves into Cody's dark hair.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked breathlessly.

Ted nodded. Cody readied himself at Ted's entrance (little gel bottle's stock seriously depleted by now) he pushed and buried himself in Ted. Ted's eyes snapped shut.

"Ted?"

"I'm fine Cody."

"No you're not." Cody said starting to pull out. Ted grabbed his waist.

"Don't."

"But Ted-"

"But nothing. Don't tell me it didn't hurt you the first time." Ted snapped.

Cody hesitated, a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Cody… please?" Ted asked much more gently, stroking Cody's face with his thumb.

Cody nodded silently and thrust. In and out. In and out. Again and again. Cody's heart broke as he watched the pain on Ted's face. Finally, Cody found the right angle. Ted's taunt face suddenly broke into an expression of immense pleasure. Cody breathed, he wasn't hurting Teddy anymore. He memorized that angle. Ted found Cody's pace and matched it.

"Amazing," Ted whispered looking up at Cody with glassy eyes.

Cody smiled slightly. "I'm glad you think so." He sighed.

"Cody? Does it hurt more if you go faster?"

Cody laughed, "Um... sorta. The good hurt. Want me to try?"

Ted nodded. Cody obeyed.

Ted sighed "Yes." His hands slid up Cody's arms, his arms locked around Cody's neck.

"You like having my cock inside you?" Cody murmured biting at Ted's neck.

"Yes." Ted mumbled, concentrating on the feeling of Cody slipping and sliding inside him. It was mesmerizing.

"Oh my god; Teddy, you… feel… oh… so good. Oh my…"

All Ted could do was whimper.

Cody watched Ted writhe beneath him with wonder and tenderness. Ted didn't know anything about any of this. He trusted Cody blindly. The thought made Cody exceptionally happy. Ted's lips parted slightly, when he looked up at Cody, he was in slight awe. What Ted saw, was his own love for Cody, reflected in the beautiful blue eyes above him.

Ted's stomach did a flip. Cody's throat constricted. Ted pulled a willing Cody down to kiss him avidly.

Cody came into Ted as soon as their lips met.

"Oh!" Cody whimpered bowing his head.

"Cody!" Ted cried loudly as the first torrent hit him.

Ted groaned quietly as the last wave hit him, too exhausted to do anything else except pull Cody into his arms and kick the covers over them.

"Amazing." Ted whispered again. Cody chuckled happily.

They lay there for a while, not saying anything; their fingers entwined. Then…

"Teddy?" Cody asked bashfully.

"What?" Ted asked gently.

"I love you." Cody said cuddling against Ted's chest.

Ted beamed as he pulled Cody closer "I love you too, Cody."


	2. Randy and John

John couldn't take it, he looked so alluring. He slipped out of his bed and grabbed handcuffs, and duct tape out of his bag. He stood above his sleeping best friend. He swallowed loudly. Randy was going to kill him. But he had to do it. Randy was already shirtless, and had his hands behind his head, perfect position for John to handcuff him to the bed to keep him from moving. Quietly, he snapped the cuffs on Randy's inky wrists. He closed his eyes, terrified as Randy shifted slightly. John tugged Randy's blankets off and slid his pants and boxers off. John groaned quietly as Randy's 9 inch member was revealed. His own dick growing hard in his shorts. John grabbed Randy's right leg, slid it over to the bedpost, duct taped it tightly, then did the same thing to his left leg. John kissed Randy's lips lightly then, trembling, he taped Randy's mouth with three different pieces of tape. For good measure, John firmly taped Randy's hips to the bed with a lengthy piece of tape. John took Randy's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Randy jerked, his eyes snapped open. He hissed as he saw that he was bound. John continued to lick and tease Randy's nipple. Sitting up, he reached over and grabbed Randy's member. It started to harden under his stroking hand John closed his eyes; he didn't want Randy to hate him.When Randy was hard in his hand, John leaned over Randy and took his dick into his mouth. Randy made and incensed noise, trying to pull himself free. John pulled off him "I'm sorry, Randy." He said in a tortured voice, his eyes sorrowful. Randy glared at him with disbelieving eyes. John stared at him for a few moments; then resumed sucking him. John tried to make it feel enjoyable for Randy, so he wouldn't bear too much unhappiness because of the fact that a man was sucking him. John continued to suck, trying to make it feel the way John liked it. Randy continued to writhe, attempting to free himself. John ran his thumb up the underside of Randy's cock, along the vein there. He continuously twisted his fist around Randy's shaft. Randy stopped struggling. John knew he felt helpless and the only reason Randy was still hard was because it wasn't something he could control, his dick seemed to have a mind of its own. John tasted the pre-cum from Randy's tip. He savored it. It was likely the last time, it'd happen. John opened his throat and pushed Randy's dick as far as it would go. Randy came, not making a sound. John wiped his mouth, and looked up at Randy. He looked furious, livid. "I'm so sorry Randy." John whispered again, reaching for the little bottle in his bag. Randy saw it and growled menacingly. John chuckled sadly; it was the same growl that accompanied the words 'don't you fucking dare.' when they were joking around. But this time, John knew he meant it. Applying some of the gel to his fingers, John pushed his first finger into Randy's ass. Randy's muscles tensed. John looked up. Then resumed when he couldn't figure out what to say. He laid his head on the inside of Randy's thigh and inserted a second finger. He found Randy's spot; he knew it because even though Randy didn't make a sound, he trembled. John put in one more finger, attempting to make this as painless as possible for Randy. Then, put some on himself; then prepared to push into Randy. He murmured. "It hurts Randy. But I can make feel amazing. Trust me." He swallowed violently. "Please."

Randy just continued to glare at him. So John pushed, engulfing himself in Randy. He moaned and continued to thrust. Faster and faster. Trying to get this over with so Randy didn't have to go through this any longer than necessary. He found the right angle so he didn't hurt Randy. Randy didn't say anything. He didn't even move. John came in Randy. "Oh my god." He whispered. He was trying not to make a sound so as to not make Randy even more pissed. John pulled out and said to Randy. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I…" He pulled his shorts back on. He looked back and Randy, lying helpless, bound, on the bed. Glaring daggers at him. "I can't let you go. You'd kill me." John whispered. Randy growled, letting John know that's exactly what he planned to do. John swallowed again. "I'm going to go shower."

John walked down the short hallway into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and sank into the tub, miserable. He wasn't sure if that counted as rape or not. He thought it probably did. Worse than that though, his best friend in the entire world hated him. He hoped Randy would kill him. John washed, then sat in the tub. He wanted to make sure Randy was asleep before going out there. Finally, after about an hour, John walked back into the combined living room and bedroom. Randy was fast asleep. John uncuffed him, took the tape off his legs, hips, and mouth. Then he covered Randy with the blankets, kissed his forehead lightly, and went back to his bed. John fell into a troubled sleep.

John jerked awake shortly after dawn. Randy was standing above him, fully dressed, apparently he wasn't going to let John enjoy the sight of him naked while he kicked John's ass. John gulped, rising up onto his elbow Randy's expression was nothing short of petrifying. "Randy…"

Randy snarled and threw himself at John knocking the both of them to the floor. Randy punched every inch of John he could reach. "Why the _fuck_ did you do that? You _stupid _son of a _bitch_!" he howled between swings. John pushed Randy off of him. Randy flew across the room, landed with a thump, whipped himself up, and launched himself at John again. His fist connected with the side of John's face. John grabbed Randy's tattooed wrists and rolled so that he was above Randy, pinning him to the ground. That infuriated Randy that much more. He struggled so fiercely John almost lost him. "Randy… Randy just listen to me for a second!"

"What?" Randy roared. "I only did it because I heard that men were… tighter than women! It didn't mean anything. I swear!" John lied. "Then why didn't you just ask? Damn! I'm not _that_ unreasonable!" John's jaw dropped. He moved his knee off Randy's chest."You…you would have done it?" "Yeah, if it didn't mean anything. Why not?" "Well, don't _I_ feel like an ass." John mumbled. "You should!" Randy hissed. John let go of Randy's arms. Randy swung his fist and punched John in the nose. "Ow!" John yelped grabbing his face. He felt blood seep through his fingers. "You deserved that, John." Randy hissed. "I really am sorry, Randy." John whispered. Randy didn't say anything, he just stood and went to the bathroom. He hurled a roll of toilet paper at John and slammed the door. John smiled softly. That was his Randy, the hateful, violent man with a soft, sweet side. He was in love with both sides of Randy. John held some toilet paper to his nose.

Randy turned on the water. Didn't mean anything. Bullshit. If it didn't mean anything to John, then he wouldn't have been so gentle last night. Or look so miserable. Randy undressed and sank into the hot water. He thought about the…_ scene_ last night. The soft, gentle, caring way John touched him, how it felt when John entered him. How much he wanted to moan when John found his sweet spot. How good it felt when John sucked him. When he thought about how it felt when John came inside him, he shivered. Randy sighed, was hard. He swallowed. _Damn _it! He got out, dried, dressed and opened the door. "Cena!" he barked "Come here!"

John came hesitantly down the hall. Randy held up his hands to show he didn't have any weapons and motioned for John to come closer. John swallowed and approached slowly. Randy rolled his eyes and yanked John closer to him.

"We're gonna talk." He stated, folding his skull-covered arms across his chest.

John nodded, terrified.

"Why did you do it, John?" Randy asked leaning against the bathroom sink.

"I told you it's because-"

"I know what you told me John. Now how about the truth?" Randy said. John gulped. "Randy…" John backed against the opposite wall. "Okay, let's start with something more simple. How did you know what you were doing?" Randy didn't look overly mad. He looked… aggravated _and_ interested in what John said. "Well…" John hesitated. "I just… did what I liked done to me."

"You… like fucking ass?" Randy asked mildly. John blushed and nodded, looking at the floor.

"So, you're gay." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. John turned, if possible, redder and nodded.

"Hmm… so, why me?" John could tell Randy was trying to keep himself from killing John, even if he didn't sound mad. John felt a tear on his cheek. Randy reached out and pulled John into his arms, gently wiping the tear away. John was scared shitless by that, but didn't say anything about it. Just buried his face in Randy's shoulder, his hands resting on the sink on either side of his best friend. He mumbled his next sentences.

"Because… I… didn't want to do it with a gay fan because… I didn't want it getting out. Then, the guys here. I don't trust any of them. Or for that matter care about any of them enough. You're my best friend… and I think I can trust you not to tell anybody."

Randy nodded. "So… why do you think it's so much better when you fuck a man than a woman?"

John looked confused, why was Randy asking him these questions? _He doesn't want me. He's married. Stop getting your hopes up._ "Well, a man… knows what a man wants. Knows what feels good."

"So, what feels better with a man?"

"Everything." John whispered.

"Show me."

John's eyes snapped up. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Show me what feels good." Randy said.

When John didn't move, his mouth hanging open; Randy laughed. "Come on."

John stared up at Randy. Randy mumbled, kissing John's lips lightly. "You said you know what feels good. Show me. I trust you."

John's mouth dropped open. He wasn't joking. "Alright." He tugged at Randy's belt. Sliding Randy's pants down John stroked his cloth-covered dick.

"That does feel good, but John, why does it feel better when a man jerks your dick than when a woman jerks it?"

John looked up at Randy with an exasperated expression. Randy smirked down at him. "Tell me."

John sighed and thought for a second, his head falling forward to rest on Randy's thigh. "Guy's hands are bigger." He said holding up his own.

Randy laughed "Good answer."

John pulled Randy's cock out and slid it into his mouth. Randy moaned tilting his head back, his hand running over John's head. "Why is this so much better John?"

John sucked as hard as he could. Randy arched. "Oh my god." He moaned his words running together.

"Yeah," John said, continuing to suck.

Randy pulled out of John's mouth then pushed him against the wall, shoving himself as far as he could get into John's throat. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned.

Randy almost came. He yanked out of John's throat. "Shit."

He looked down at John and murmured quietly, "I want more."

John looked up at him nervously. "I…know. But, Randy, I've never been the bottom."

Randy knelt down and put his elbows on John's knees. "You'd better be willing to start. 'Cause I'm going to fuck you… hard."

John nodded nervously. "But, you're going to have to… help me." He looked up at Randy, self-consciously. "Remember what I did with my fingers last night?"

Randy nodded.

"Think you could do that?"

Randy tilted his head back and forth, thinking "Yeah, I could do that."

John smiled hesitantly. He slid his pants off and spread his legs, giving Randy access. Randy stared at John's face. "Give me your fingers." John said.

Randy proffered his first few fingers. John drew them into his mouth and sucked. Randy smirked, "Does this count as feeling better with a man?"

John bit down.

"Ow, Bitch!"

John laughed and pulled Randy's fingers out of his mouth. He took Randy's index finger and pushed it into his ass. "Do that. Move them around. Put in one finger at a time."

Randy raised his eyebrows "Bossy Bottom much?"

John smiled "Just teaching my top what to do."

Randy did what John told him. Slowly adding his fingers to John's tight canal. Randy found a bundle of nerve cords that were bunched together more than the rest. He played with it. John moaned and shuddered. Randy grinned arrogantly. John sighed, "Cock. Now."

Randy pulled his fingers out. John grabbed his hips and sucked Randy quickly. He looked up at Randy who looked confused. John shrugged. "Makes it hurt a little less."

"Oh," Randy said sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. "Come on."

John gulped nervously. Then he straddled Randy, lining himself up against Randy's hard dick tip. Randy tilted his head and pushed. John gasped. "Oh my God, ow!"

"Hey… it's alright!" Randy said touching John's face. "Tell me when to move."

John slowly slid more of Randy inside him, eyes closed tightly.

Randy's eyes rolled back in his head. John was so tight. He bit his lip.

John murmured quietly "Go. Slowly please."

Randy started thrusting, slowly. John whimpered. "It hurts."

Randy kissed John's shoulder. John coiled his arms around Randy's shoulders. Randy snaked the arm that wasn't holding them up, around John's waist.

"You feel good, John." Randy purred.

"Good. You are really, really big Randy."

Randy laughed and moved trying to locate John's angle. He got it. John hissed "Shit. Fast…er. Oh…" John gulped noisily.

"You like that?" Randy asked picking up the pace.

"Yeah, but… do it…fast…faster."

"You want me to go faster?" Randy asked slowing down.

"Yes ass, so why are you slowing down dammit?"

"Because, fucker, I'm going to torture the hell out of you for last night. And, I like going slowly."

"When I go slow it makes my dick hurt." John whined.

"Exactly." Randy whispered. He wanted to make John beg.

As it turned out, as determined as Randy was to make John beg, John was just as determined not to. Randy had to try a few different techniques to get John to finally beg for him. He tried pulling out slowly, then thrusting in fast, he tried thrusting in just the tip. Finally, he found one that got John to beg. He was half way in, thrusting to just before he hit John's spot.

John cried "Randy, please! Move faster!"

Randy laughed and obeyed.

John moaned "Oh…h… oh. My god Randy!"

Randy came as John moaned his name. "SHIT!" he cried.

"Randy," John whimpered as Randy came inside him. Wave after wave of burning cum hit John's prostate again and again.

They collapsed backward into the bathtub.

"Randy?" John asked quietly.

"Yes?" Randy asked stretching his long leg to turn the water on with his foot.

"How did you know?" John inquired softly watching Randy's leg.

Randy laughed and wrapped his arms around John. "John, if you want to pass for not caring, don't be so gentle and sweet about it. But, you couldn't have fooled me anyway. I've known you for 10 years."

"Oh." John murmured.

They were quiet for a few moments. Then Randy said…

"You know what, John, I think we could make this relationship work."

John's head snapped up. "Relationship?" he just about squeaked.

Randy looked down at him with a small frown. "Yeah… if you don't mind."

John's jaw dropped. "If I don't _mind_?"

"John, I'm sorry. I thought because of last night that-"

Randy's unneeded apology was cut short by John kissing him forcefully. When they reluctantly broke apart John snorted, "Mind. I don't mind at all. I thought you were going to slaughter me after this, quite honestly Randy."

Randy smiled "Nope. Just going to ask you to be my boyfriend."

John beamed joyfully. "Of course."

Randy kissed John's head. John murmured "My Randy." So only he could hear it though. He didn't think Randy was ready for that yet.


	3. Miz and Morrison

There was a knock at Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin's door. He grumbled. He was in the middle of thinking about when his ex-boyfriend John Morrison got drafted to RAW. That, had been over the summer. John hadn't said two words to him since then. Mike pulled the door open. His jaw dropped slightly.

John (the exact John he was just thinking about.) was standing in the doorway, looking at the floor. When Mike didn't say anything for a few moments, John's eyes slowly traveled upward to meet Mike's. Looking in those eyes meant Mike's brain wasn't capable of forming a sentence, let alone a harsh tone. John looked miserable. He whispered "Mike…"

Mike stepped back from the door and pulled John inside. He wasn't letting anybody witness this conversation. "John…what…?" Mike asked quietly. His tone wasn't exactly gentle, but it was far from harsh.

"Mike, I…I miss you _so_… _much_. You're all I think about. When I'm awake. When I'm asleep. When I'm in matches even. If I lose my match, it's because I was thinking about when we were arguing. Or… even worse, these months without you. If I win my match, it was just you and me, at home… in the Bahamas, anywhere. Mike… I can't stand not having you. " John's arms were folded across his chest and he was hunched over slightly, he was still staring at the floor.

Mike opened his arms and hugged John closely. John hid his face in Mike's neck.

"John… you have no idea how much I missed you."

Mike felt a splash against his neck: John was crying. "Yes I do Mike! I know I don't deserve to have you back after breaking up with you, and then completely ignoring you when I got drafted. But… Mike… what if it happens again? I can't go through that all… over again." John sobbed.

"Shhh… Johnny, it's alright. I know how you feel. But, let me ask you one thing. Is being apart any better?"

"No." John said sniffling.

"It isn't is it?"

"No, it sucks being without you Mike."

"It is absolutely no better not having you John."

"Will you take me back?" John whispered.

Mike grinned at John's shoulder. "Without hesitation."

A fresh sob broke out of John.

"Take your clothes off and kiss me." Mike whispered seductively.

John stripped willingly and brushed his lips against Mike's lightly. A fire was lit. The fire just kept getting hotter and hotter as their kiss got deeper and deeper.

John's hands found their way under Mike's shirt. He yanked it over Mike's head and kissed his way from the hollow base at the bottom of Mike's neck, all over his chest and abdomen, finally running his tongue back up and teasing Mike's nipple. Mike groaned lustily "I like that John."

John laughed making Mike groan slightly again. "I know, that's kinda why I did it."

Mike smiled down at John, it was great to have somebody who knew him so well. Knew what turned him on.

"I want to suck you." John moaned.

"Want to suck my what?" Mike asked smirking.

"Your amazing cock." John said kissing his way to Mike's belt.

"You have my permission."

John laughed and pushed Mike backward onto the couch. He pulled his pants and boxers off. He groaned and kissed Mike's dick. "Have you missed my cock?" Mike purred.

"Yes." John murmured as he situated himself on the couch beside Mike and slid it into his mouth.

"Oh. Yes… fuck I like that Johnny." Mike said running his fingers through John's hair.

John slurped, his left hand on Mike's balls. Mike bit his lip and ran his hand from John's hair all the way down his back to slap his bare ass. John yelped lightly. Mike clamped his hand more tightly on John's ass, leaving a handprint.

"Does my cock tasted good?" Mike asked smirking.

"Very." John mumbled.

Mike laughed.

John deep-throated Mike. "Fuck." Mike grunted, his hand sliding between John's legs to fondle his balls. Mike placed his free hand on John's head and held it down as far as it would go. John continued to suck relentlessly… just not moving. John was very orally gifted in Mike's opinion. Mike whispered reluctantly "You know I love this, but… if you want me inside you, you've got to stop.

John sucked hard for a few more seconds then pulled off Mike. "Mike," he whispered.

Mike pulled John over so he could kiss him. "I missed you." He murmured.

John smiled against Mike's lips. "I missed you too." He said.

Mike picked up John's lean, muscular body and carried him to the bed. Laying him down, Mike kissed John again. John's arms locked around Mike's neck tightly. "Don't let me go." He whispered.

"Don't worry John. I'm here."

"Get inside me then."

Mike grinned "Impatient are we?"

"Yes. I missed you for too long not to be impatient."

Mike grinned. "Alright." He spread John's legs and licked the little pink bud. John gasped. "Mike." Mike pushed is tongue past the little ring of muscle. He held out his first fingers to John. John sucked on them eagerly. Mike smirked slightly. When they were spitted up, Mike pulled them out of John's mouth with a small pop. He slowly inserted the first one up to the second knuckle. John gasped almost inaudibly. "Mike." Mike kissed the inside of John's thigh. Second finger, second knuckle. Mike knew his way around John well. He found John's bundle of nerves and played with it for longer than usual. Listening to John gasp and feeling his body tremble. "Mike, now. Please."

Mike smiled and kissed John's abdomen. Lining himself up with John, he pushed. John yelped. "Ow!" He whined.

"Shhh…" Mike whispered "It's alright. I'm here."

John looked up at Mike. Brown eyes meeting Blue. John nodded "Move." He whispered. Mike moved his hips back and forth slowly. John's breath caught in his throat. "Oh… Mike." He breathed.

"Does it feel good?" Mike whispered.

"Unbelievable," John said his hand latching itself around Mike's upper arm.

Mike grinned still thrusting.

"Mike… will you go faster?" John asked quietly.

Mike smirked and stopped thrusting all together. " Jerk off first Johnny. I want you to jerk off. You want me to go faster? Show me how much I turn you on. Jerk off. Cum all over me."

John looked up at him. A pouting frown on his face. Mike smiled at him. Then he kissed his neck. "Do it."

John sighed, aggravated. "Fine." He wrapped his hand around his own member and started moving it up and down. Tip to base. Faster and faster. The sound of flesh moving on flesh made Mike groan loudly after several minutes. "God John." He laughed.

John arched. "Oh, Mike."

Mike bent to kiss John. John came all over both of their stomachs. "Oh… god… Mikey." He whimpered.

Mike laughed "That didn't take very long at all."

John shrugged, "You wanted to know how much you turned me on. I showed you."

Mike grinned and kissed John again. Then he bent lower to lick the white liquid off John's perfectly sculpted abs. John moaned.

"Will you move now? Fast? That slow shit is torture."

Mike chuckled "Yeah," he pushed. The sound of Mike's flesh hitting John's was a sound they both couldn't get enough of. John couldn't get enough of Mike sighing his name.

"John… you feel amazing. God. Oh, John ohh. J…joh…John…"

Mike loved watching John writhe under him. His beautiful face contorted in blissful agony.

"Mike… Mike, oh… oh, yeah, I like that… a… lot. Please, go faster."

Mike obeyed pushing his hips as fast as they would move.

"Oh my god! Mike! Oh… oh. Ooohhh!"

Mike came into John. He collapsed, his arms trembling. "John…" he mumbled.

John held up a finger to silence Mike, eyes closed. He was fixing that moment in his mind forever. The feeling of Mike shuddering as he came. The feeling of Mike's seed hitting his prostate again and again, searing his insides like lava. The sound of Mike whimpering pitifully.

Once that thought was fully secured in his brain, he turned on his side and cuddled up to Mike. "What was that about?" Mike laughed.

"I was fixing the most amazing moment of my life in my brain." John said matter-of-factly.

Mike laughed. Then became serious. "You were really fucking tight John."

"Well, _duh_! I haven't been with anybody since you. Do you really think I'd let just anybody into this ass? It belongs to you and only you, Michael Mizanin."

Mike laughed again, truly touched. "I love you."

"Still?" John asked, amazed that he had such a remarkable person in his life, who would forgive him so readily, without the slightest hesitation.

"Still." Mike whispered, kissing John's forehead and yanking the cover over them.

"I love you too."


	4. Justin and Wade

Justin Gabriel locked the bathroom door and sat on the floor in a heap. Silently wiping tears from his eyes. He was so sick of this; Wade always telling him that Justin owed him for saving his butt and getting WWE management to hire him back as a member of The Nexus then later as part of The Corre. Justin was only with Wade because Wade kept telling him _"You owe me, remember?" _ every time he tried to leave. Wade made Justin sleep with him whenever Wade felt like it. Justin never had the choice. He was Wade's sex slave basically. He was afraid to tell Wade no and he _hated_ the fact that Wade could get the response he wanted out of Justin; could make him beg, whimper, anything. It was horrible. Justin wasn't gay. He might be pretty rather than handsome, but he liked girls. Even if Wade really was sweet to him…made him feel special. _Stop Justin! _

Wade's heart sunk. He slipped off the bed and drew his knees up to his chest his head falling down. He had thought by telling Justin he owed him, he eventually would fall for him just as hard as Wade had fallen for Justin. It hadn't worked so far. He wished he had the guts to tell Justin he loved him. He couldn't, he knew Justin didn't feel the same way and couldn't do that to himself. So instead, Wade had been careful to treat him just as he would have treated a significant other (seeing as how that's exactly what Wade wanted him to be.). Wade kissed Justin goodnight tenderly, wiping his tears as he cried, touching him gently as he made love to him (which he did frequently, trying to make Justin understand how much he cared). Always trying his hardest to make sure Justin felt happy and loved. Wade felt tears slipping down his face. Was he too ugly for Justin? Too annoying? Too stupid? What was it that made Justin so… repulsed by him?

Justin heard a knock at the door. "Justin,"

Justin jumped "What, Wade?" he asked quietly.

"Come out here. …Please."

Justin sighed; bracing himself for what he knew was to come. He stood, opening the door.

Wade stared at him, his gentle brown eyes looking up and down his body. As Justin saw this he felt less sick than usual. He asked Wade with his eyes if he wanted what he thought Wade wanted.

Wade loved the little body before him. Loved Justin's angelic face and enchanting smile. But even more than that, Wade loved what was inside Justin. He loved his amazing personality, his brains, sense of humor, kindness. He loved Justin so much it was agonizing. Wade swallowed and nodded as Justin's look asked the unvoiced question.

Justin peeled off his shirt, trembling slightly for some reason. He wasn't scared anymore. He'd gotten so used to this, so why the hell was he trembling? Wade stepped forward, kissing Justin's neck. He was fighting back tears; if he couldn't get Justin to understand how much he cared… he would let him go. It would kill him but he would do it. It would make Justin happy.

Justin shivered. Wade's arms wrapped tightly but gently around him made him feel so secure, safe. _Oh my God. _Justin thought a thought he never thought he'd think _I…don't hate Wade as much as I thought._ His arms found Wade's unreasonably broad shoulders.

Wade's teeth found Justin's Adam's Apple. Justin's head fell back and a groan rose in his throat, never leaving his lips, but making enough of a sound. Wade pulled Justin more tightly into his warm embrace. Wade's hands ghosted down Justin's sides. Finding the waistband of his gym shorts, Wade pulled away from Justin's neck. He frowned, seeing the silver cloth against Justin's annoyingly always perfectly tan skin. He looked in Justin's eyes. There was a slightly terrified look there, but he nodded, looking down, trying to hide the small grimace Wade almost missed. It brought a lump to his throat. He put his left hand on the side of Justin's neck and brought his lips crashing to the other side. Justin whimpered. Picking up Justin, Wade carried him to the bed; sitting him down gently Wade pushed the waistband of Justin's shorts off slowly, lowering his head to rest near Justin's bellybutton. Once they were off, Wade looked up to Justin's face again. This time, instead of terror, Justin's eyes expressed confusion. Wade pulled himself up to Justin's face, kissing him lightly as his fingers ghosted over the front of Justin's briefs. Justin jumped slightly, sighing into Wade's mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as Wade's fingers tightened around his shaft. As Wade started to stroke him through the cloth, Justin whimpered, his dick unbearably hard. He broke the kiss, looking into the brown eyes above him, "Wade, please…"

Wade laughed a strangled, tortured sound and kissed Justin, hard and passionate. Justin was taken aback. He didn't know why Wade sounded like he was about to cry. Wade brought his hand off of Justin's cock and wrapped his arm around Justin's back the other hand doing the same around his shoulders, drawing him closer to Wade. Justin was astonished that his own limbs were pulling Wade closer, pressing himself to Wade without his permission. Wade pulled away from Justin, needing air, so instead, he nuzzled Justin's neck, his fingers finding Justin's cock again. Justin gasped and thrust into Wade's hand. Wade picked his head up off of Justin's shoulder, now paying attention to his… well, you know what. He slid Justin's briefs off, sliding down to lick the swollen head. Justin whimpered… again.

"Wade stop teasing me!" Justin snapped as Wade dipped his tongue in the slit. Wade smiled a little, engulfing Justin's entire length in his mouth. Justin let out a noise that sounded something like a dry sob. Wade moved his head up and down, up and down over Justin's crotch, his tongue running over the protruding vein, in and out of the dips, his teeth lightly grazing the skin, knowing that it drove Justin nuts. Wade felt Justin's fingers in his hair. "Wade…" Justin whispered. Justin was desperate; he needed to have Wade fuck him badly. "Wade… come on…just do it already."

Wade parted Justin's ass cheeks; inserting one, finger then another then another until there were three. As Wade's long fingers brushed Justin's prostate, Justin groaned, trying (and failing) not to make his moan sound like Wade's name.

Wade pulled his fingers out of Justin and whispered softly "Are you ready?"

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. Wade positioned himself in between Justin's legs and pushed. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. It felt so damn _good_. Justin's breathing hitched as the burn made itself known.

"You can move now…" he whispered.

Wade drew his hips back and slammed forward. The tip of his cock violently smashed into Justin's prostate. Justin saw stars blinking in front of his eyes. He gasped, latching his hand around Wade's wrist.

"Justin… God! Your ass… amazing baby."

Justin laughed. "Thank you. Your dick is pretty good too."

Wade smiled and kissed Justin. Justin gasped into Wade's mouth as Wade hit a particularly violent thrust.

"Oh… Wade, faster!"

Wade pistoned his hips impossibly faster.

"Ah! Ah, oh God!"

"Oh…God damn!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Ohhhhhhhhh! Fuck Wade! Yeah, there!"

Wade felt a knot in his abdomen; he reached out to Justin's cock and stroked him in time with his violent plunges.

"Cum with me, Justin," Wade whispered, touching Justin's face with the hand that wasn't already occupied with Justin's dick. To his surprise, Justin grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. They both came, shouting incoherent nothings. Wade collapsed. They were both trembling, but for two different reasons. Justin was trembling from his recent orgasm. Wade was trembling because he was about to let Justin go.

"Justin…" he whispered.

"Hm?" Justin asked, not opening his closed eyes.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me. I want you to because…" he faltered as Justin sat up on his elbow, intently watching him.

"…because I love you." He choked, terrified. "You don't have to though."

Justin's jaw was agape, he closed it and breathed. "Wade…, twenty minutes ago, I would have left without a backward glance." Wade's shoulders sunk, he dropped his eyes. "But… Wade, when I think about it, when I really think about how you make me feel, how gentle you are… I realize something. I love you too. I'm not leaving you."

Wade's eyes shot up. "What?" he gasped.

"You heard me. I'm not leaving."

Wade gawked at Justin, who slowly beamed impishly and pulled Wade into a kiss. Justin felt tears on Wade's face. He pulled away, concerned. "Wade…?"

Wade laughed. "I'm just… ecstatic."

Justin grinned, "Do I have anything to do with that?"

"You have everything to do with it. I love you."

"I love you too. But…I'm exhausted, can we sleep?"

Wade chuckled. "Of _course_."

"Can we make love in the morning too?"

Wade laughed again. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!"

"Go to sleep."

Justin grinned as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Wade's chest.

Wade felt like he was about to explode from happiness. He had never been so happy.


	5. The Dudebusters

"Why do we have to share a bed again?" Caylen asked looking at the queen-sized bed in their small hotel room, then at his best friend.

Trent sighed, "Because, it's fucking spewing snow outside so we had to stop in this godforsaken town, the only hotel in the town happened to have only one room with one bed."

"Oh yeah… don't you think this is going to be a little awkward?"

"Not if you stay on your side of the bed. We've known each other since we were what, six?"

"Yeah, around that age," Caylen said throwing his stuff on the floor and collapsing on the bed.

Trent laughed seeing his best friend flop around dramatically. "You're a dork, and I'm going to shower."

Caylen gave him the thumbs up and wriggled so that he could pull the blanket over him.

Trent turned on the hot water and stepped in, sighing in desperation. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as Caylen…he was head-over-heels for Caylen and it would be just plain freaking uncomfortable. He'd have to do it though, there was no chance _(no chance in hell!),_ was he sleeping on the floor. But, every time Trent saw Caylen, his heart almost burst. Every time Caylen smiled at him, he melted. He tried not to cry when Caylen left to go home. Trent didn't have the guts to tell Caylen how he felt; he was a coward in his own mind. Anyway, if Caylen did swing that way, he could do better than Trent. Trent sighed and stumbled out of the shower, almost loosing himself in the steam. He was still towel-drying his hair when he stepped out of the bathroom. Caylen was snoring ridiculously loudly. He sighed and pulled the blanket back, slipping under the covers. His hand was shaking. It was killing him, he had to say it or he was going to explode from his secret. He took a deep, calming breath, putting his hand on Caylen's arm, his thumb making circles. "Caylen…I…I love you. I guess I always have. And, I don't know. …God, I wish I had the guts to tell you when you were awake. I'm sorry that I can't. You'd probably be disgusted with me. But I do love you." Trent sighed, his secret no longer a burden, he fell asleep.

Caylen wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, stunned as he listened to his best friend's confession. For a long time he lay up, thinking about how he felt about Trent. He had loved Trent for years, but he had thought Trent was straight! He thought about how terrified Trent sounded telling him when he was (apparently) sleeping; he'd never get Trent to admit it while he was obviously awake. He finally fell into a troubled sleep around four thirty, a plan forming.

When Caylen woke up the next morning, he didn't hear Trent snoring next to him. _He must already be awake. _Sure enough, when he rolled over Trent was gazing at the ceiling. He looked over at Caylen and grinned. "Mornin' Crofty," he said using his annoying nickname for Caylen.

"Morning Trenty Locks," Caylen replied, stretching.

The two of them laid there without saying anything for a while. Trent was at ease but Caylen was trying to figure out how to tell Trent he heard his proclamation last night and that he felt the same way.

With a deep breath, Caylen said. "Trent…"

"Hmm?"

"I heard what you said last night, about loving me and-"

Trent was out of bed and in the bathroom with the door locked in a matter of seconds.

"Trent!" Caylen called throwing the blankets off and following him as soon as Trent's own feet hit the floor. Trent _barely_ managed to get the door shut and locked before Caylen was there.

"Trent, please open the door. We have to talk…please, Trent."

There was no answer. Caylen sighed and grabbed a bobby pin out of his duffle bag and picked the lock. As the door swung slowly open, he saw Trent sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands, fingers clenched in his hair, tears falling down his face.

"Go away Caylen!" Trent said, his voice shaking, breaking Caylen's heart.

"Trent…" Caylen whispered as he stumbling to him; falling to his knees, he grabbed Trent's hand. "Please listen to me."

Trent didn't say anything, just continued to cry. "Trent, can I ask you something?"

Trent wiped a tear off his face. "What?"

Caylen grabbed Trent's face and forced him to look at him, sobs stopping a little in surprise. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Trent gave a humorless, watery laugh/sob. "Because, I'm a freak, Caylen; a faggot. You're not. I didn't want you to be disgusted by me; I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to lose you. You're my best friend." Trent's tears came back full force.

Caylen moved to sit on the side of the bathtub with Trent, putting his arms around him; holding him close. "Trent, you're kinda dumb."

Trent pushed himself off Caylen's chest with a pissed-off snort and stalked out of the bathroom.

"No, Trent listen to me!" Caylen said following him out. He grabbed Trent's shoulders and turned him around.

"What?" Trent snarled.

"I just said you're dumb because… you…you really think that I'd be disgusted, I'd hate you? Trent, you're my best friend! Ya know, sometimes you really piss me off!" Caylen's voice had risen; he was annoyed that Trent would be dumb enough to think like that.

Trent pursed his lips, holding back tears. Caylen grabbed Trent's face in his hands, murmuring "It pisses me off that you would think I don't feel the same way."

"What?" Trent gasped, jaw dropping, eyes widening.

Caylen laughed at the look on Trent's face. "I. Love. You. Too. I have. For years now."

That seemed to take a minute to process in Trent's brain. When it finally did, a sob tore through his lips; his eyes fell closed. "Do you Caylen? Please…don't fuck with my feelings like that."

"I'd never dream of it." Caylen said earnestly, pulling Trent into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Trent sobbed.

"Hey, now. Enough of the tears! I don't like seeing my baby cry."

Trent laughed, more tears falling when he heard Caylen call him his baby. "Tears of happiness."

Caylen smirked, "Why so happy?"

Trent smirked right back, "Because I get to do this." Snaking his arm around Caylen's neck, Trent kissed him, hard. He could feel Caylen grinning and start dragging him to the bed. Trent laughed, "Why Caylen, what kind of man do you take me for?"

Caylen smiled and laughed at Trent. "The kind that I want to make love with,"

Trent beam and pushed Caylen onto the bed. "I think we can arrange that."

Crawling on top of Caylen, Trent kissed him.

"Trent? You're not new at this… are you?"

Trent pulled off Caylen and whispered, ashamed. "No, there've been a few guys. Not relationships, one nights. I… I couldn't do it. They weren't you."

Caylen smiled and pulled Trent in for another kiss. "Make love to me already Trenty."

Trent kissed back, pulling clothes off in the process. As Trent pulled Caylen's sweatpants off, he groaned at the hard bugle there. Trent moved down so his face was level with Caylen's hips. Then, lightly, barely brushing it, Trent kissed Caylen's nine inch dick.

Caylen's breathing quickened ever so slightly. "Trent…"

"What, Caylen?" Trent asked unconvincingly innocent.

"Please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Please suck my cock."

Trent smiled and pulled off Caylen's boxer-briefs. Caylen whimpered as the cold air hit his member. Trent bit his lip. "God Caylen," he whispered, breath ghosting over the swollen head. "You're beautiful."

Caylen didn't reply, his eyes were closed, hands clutching the sheets in anticipation. Trent's tongue flickered out of his mouth, brushing the tip of Caylen's cock, lapping up pre-cum. Caylen groaned slightly. Trent took the only the head in his mouth, his teeth sliding over it, his tongue circling, pushing into the slit; nearly making Caylen hyperventilate. Trent hollowed out his cheeks as he engulfed the rest of Caylen, one hand twisting the base of his member while the other kneaded his balls. Caylen moaned, his hips thrusting upward, hitting the back of Trent's throat, making him gag before he opened his throat, taking him all. "Trent!" Caylen whimpered. Trent laughed, sending vibrations to Caylen's cock. Caylen's fingers tangled in Trent's hair, pulling violently. "Ow!" he yelled around the piece of flesh in his mouth sending more vibrations through Caylen, increasing his pleasure, making Caylen pull even harder; Trent didn't mind though, actually, he liked it. As Caylen pulled brutally, Trent screamed loudly. It was too much for Caylen, he came in Trent's mouth. Wave after wave of sizzling, white, bittersweet liquid hit the back of Trent's throat. Trent swallowed every bit and treasured it all.

Caylen screamed out "God, Trenty!"

Trent pulled Caylen's softening cock out of his mouth and pulled himself up to kiss Caylen, letting him taste himself on Trent's mouth. Caylen groaned.

Trent stood up and carelessly flung off his own pants. He pushed his fingers into Caylen's mouth. After Caylen spitted them up, Trent pushed one past the ring of muscle that was Caylen's ass. When he put the second finger in, not only did the scissoring make Caylen's bliss increase, but the fact that Trent also found his hot spot. "Bah! Trent!"

"You ready?"

Caylen nodded. Trent positioned himself in between Caylen's legs, lining his tip with Caylen's tight entrance. He pushed, in one swift motion, buried balls deep in Caylen's warm, tight passage. "Oh my God!" Caylen yelled in pain.

"Shhh, baby, it'll get better! I swear, I'd never hurt you."

Caylen nodded "Move."

Trent pulled out slowly, Caylen's ass so tight it was choking him. He pushed in again.

"No, Trent, faster." Caylen demanded. So he tried to go faster, the tightness making it hard.

Caylen's mouth was open, the burning hurt. But it felt so _good_! The first time Trent's cock brushed against his prostate, little stars popped into his line of sight. "Ah, Trent!"

"Caylen, baby… fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Ooohhh shit Trent! Harder, harder, harder than that! _Faster_!"

Trent felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and groin. "Caylen, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it baby!"

Trent started to pull out, but Caylen yelled at him. "No! Do it inside me. I wanna feel it in me."

Trent groaned. "FUCK!" ropes and ropes of sticky, white seed filled Caylen, when he started to overflow and Trent still wasn't done, he pulled out and aimed it toward his own stomach. Spraying himself. He lay back on the bed, and told Caylen. "Clean my abs." Caylen rolled onto his stomach, and licked Trent's cum off his abs. That had to be his new favorite flavor. Trent moaned as Caylen's pink tongue ran across his stomach, tickling him. When his abs were clean, Trent spread Caylen's legs and licked the little pink bud that was coated with white. He was getting the rest of his cum off Caylen. Caylen whimpered as Trent licked from bud to balls and back again repeatedly, every so often pushing his tongue past the muscle there.

When Caylen was clean, Trent collapsed beside him. "Crofty?"

"Trenty Locks?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were quite for a moment.

"Trenty Locks?"

"Yes Crofty?"

"Aren't you glad I wasn't sleeping?"

"Now I am."

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know the last chapter was kinda lacking... I'm sorry. **

**I wrote this from 11:30 last night to 3:30 this morning. I'm SLEEPY!**

**Next up: Cena and Edge. **

**I should get some more up this week than usual because I'm on Spring Break :D**


End file.
